


I'll keep you safe

by lavenderpastels



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, In the Maze, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderpastels/pseuds/lavenderpastels
Summary: Thomas comes back injured from the Maze, and Newt takes care of him





	I'll keep you safe

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my drafts folder and I decided to finish it and post
> 
> Also, I'd love it if anybody reading could comment prompts, It's very appreciated, and the fic would dedicated to you  
> I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> -lav x

“Bloody hell Tommy, I don’t know what you do in the Maze but I swear every time you come back you’re hurt.” Newt muttered, wrapping a bandage around Thomas’s scarred chest, hands pressing gently to make sure it stayed secure. The boy sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes.   
“Sorry Newt.” he whispered, shoulders slumping. 

Thomas had came back from the Maze with Minho that day, covered in a myriad of scratches, bruises and a long gash across his back from god knows what. Newt had instantly worried about him, rushing him to the med hut in order to be taken care of. It was almost expected to see the brunet jogging in, out of breath and Newt coming over to ensure he was ok.

  
Newt shook his head, one hand travelling down to intertwine with Thomas’s, squeezing it slightly.    
“Don’t apologize Tommy, as long as you come back in one piece, I don’t mind taking care of you, but I’m just worried for you throwing yourself into danger.”   
“I’d fling myself into danger if it meant protecting you.” He murmured, thumb running over the blond’s knuckles. Newt smiled and chuckled a bit, pressing a quick kiss to the other boy’s shoulder.   
“I’m sure you would.”   
“It’s true, I would do anything to keep you safe.”

  
Newt hummed softly in response, tearing off the yellowish gauze and set it aside before sitting next to the brunet on the med hut’s cot, snaking his arms around his waist. He felt Thomas lean into him, resting his head exhaustively on the blond’s shoulder. 

Silence- save for the chirping of birds and the sounds of conversation in the Glade- floated through the small space. The dusty air was light, sunlight filtering through the handbuilt structure. 

Newt’s hand slowly moved up to Thomas’s hair, fingers carding through the soft brown strands.

“Look, Newt, I’m really sorry for always making you worry about me, and I’m always irritating you -”

“Shh Tommy, it’s ok.” 

The boy quieted, burying his face in Newt’s shirt and his arms slipping underneath the blond’s arms.

“You’re safe, and that’s all that matters to me.”

Thomas lifted his head up and closed the gap between them, kissing him gently as his hands found Newt’s, intertwining them.

Newt pulled away first, smiling happily. 

“I love you.” the brunet murmured, pulling the other boy closer to him.

“I love you too Tommy.” 

The blond pecked Thomas’s cheek before laying his head on his shoulder just how Thomas did minutes ago, wrapping his arms around him once again

“I love you so much.”


End file.
